Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized
|media = Nintendo DS game card |input = Gamepad, Touchscreen }} Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized is the third Call of Duty video game developed for the Nintendo DS. It was developed by n-Space, who developed the previous two Nintendo DS Call of Duty games, and was published by Activision. The game takes place in the same setting as Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, and was released worldwide on November 10, 2009. Gameplay Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized features the same first-person shooter gameplay found in its predecessors, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: World at War. It includes new weapons and vehicles, new mini-games such as cracking computer terminals, and taking control of UAV Recon Drones and an AC-130 gunship. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized also features a six-person online multiplayer mode, a Survival mode in which players must fend off waves of enemies at once, and an Arcade mode where players must complete the single-player campaign in a set time limit for points and unlockable achievements. There is also be a new interface and improved controls and mobility. The AI was be improved as well: enemies will take cover, charge at you, pull back when the player enters the room, and your allies will support you better. Plot Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized does not follow the same storyline as Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Like the previous Nintendo DS Call of Duty games, the storyline will serve as a "companion narrative" to the console and PC version. Single Player Campaign Levels *Training (optional) *Distant Information *Wrecking Crew *Interception *Recon Mission *Needle in a Haystack *On the Run *Closing In *Armored Escort *Hostile Territory *Informant Extraction *Helicopter Insertion *To the Rig *Oil Rig Confrontation *Clearing the Way *Winter Assualt *Last Chance Weapons This is a list of all weapons that have been identified in official media for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. * M9 * M16A4 * SPAS-12 * Skorpion * AA-12 * MP5 * M240 * P90 * M4A1 Carbine * M4A1 Red Dot * M1911 * Dragunov * RPG-7 * Minigun * M2 Browning machine gun * Knife * M67 * USP .45 * Flashbang * MG4 * FGM-148 Javelin * AN 94 * MP7 * Browning M1919 * Explosive Tip Crossbow * AUG A3 * ARX-160 * M40A3 * AK-74 Characters Sgt. Zach Parker: A U.S. Marine you play. (Returning from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS).) Sgt. Patrick O' Neil: A soldier in the SAS you play. (This is possibly Bravo 9 from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS).) Cpt. Bell: A NPC and Sgt. O 'Neil's commanding officer. Sgt. Walker: A NPC and O 'Neil's squadmate. Cpt. Weston: A NPC and Parker's commanding officer. Sgt. Barker: A NPC and Parker's squadmate. Al-Baq: Informant who is recovered in the mission Informant Extraction. Gameplay Tutorials *'Tank' Make sure the front is at the front. You can check if it is at the front by checking if there are two "blunt" sides. This should make moving easier. Also make sure you are not touching the screen while moving using the control keys, or else moving would be harder. Be sure to be ready. If you think an enemy tank is 90 degrees from where you are, turn your missile launcher 90 degrees, so you have more time to adjust it at the enemy tank. *'The Plane (the one with flare and homing missile)' In this level, be sure to go through away from the tanks and trucks. If you get to a point you are too close to an enemy tank or truck, turn on your flares and quickly switch to attack mode to use your homing missile. Then switch back to defense mode quickly to activate flares. This should prevent you from dying. Remember, you only have 2 lives. When you first get hit, there will be fire on your tail. You will still survive, unless you are hit one more time. *'The Plane (with the bomb, mini-bomb, and machine gun)' This level is relatively easy. Unlike Call of Duty Modern Warfare, be sure to immediately destroy any vehicles you see, because they can fire back at you in less than 10 secounds. There is a part where approximately 8 vehicles will show up. Be sure to shoot the ones with your machine gun first, shoot the far away ones with your bomb dropper and quickly move on to another vheicle closest using your mini-bomb dropper. By the time you do this, you will get a warning that you are "hit". Be sure to quickly take the rest by changing back to your main bomb dropper, and quickly change to your mini-bomb dropper to destroy the other one. By the time you do that, your main bomb dropper will be ready. Mini-game Tutorial *'Computer Hacking' This game is pretty easy if you put your thoughts into it. For beginners, prepare a pen and paper with you. For the first 3 tries, type in 123 for the first set, 456 for the secound set, and 789 for the last set. Circle the number that blinked yellow or green. If a yellow dot for example, is right bellow 4, then circle 4. Now pause the game, by closing your DS, and write down all the possible combinations. Example: 482, 428, 248, 284, 824, 842. Type all of them in. Until you get all 3 green dots, then you cracked the password! *'Nuke Disarming' Diarming a nuke is pretty easy. If you do not understand the instructions to what your ally is saying, then here are the steps: 1. Start scanning, make sure you remember where the "glowing" circuit board is. 2. Open it up by sliding those air locks... 3. Now only CUT THE THREE WIRES that are attached to the "glowing" circuit board you scanned earlier on! 4. Unscrew the cover. 5. Now smash up those circuts! 6. If you fail, there will be an alternative ending where the news casters says "something blew up" in Russia or something. If you do succeed, good for you. Trivia *The graphics of the games has been improved, and weapons now have more details than Call of Duty 4 *When you shoot at your own team, you can see blood coming out, but you can't kill him. *There seems to be a glitch, where when you throw a grenade or a flashbang, you can really throw it back. *You can collect "collectables" like in Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS). Collecting is now easier, because when you go to Quick Play, you will see 2 circles under the picture of the particular mission. If you see yellow circles, it means you collected a collectable in that level. *You can now use all a tank's features; moving, machine gun, and the missile launcher. *When using its missile launcher on a tank, it will have a "swing effect" making it hard to shoot. *When enemy tanks or RPGs shoot at your tank 2-3 times, you die. *Easy mode in Mobilize is like playing Hard in Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS). *Your health is very small, since bullet proof vests can not really withstand machine guns. *Your allies are a little bit glitched in some levels. For example, one time, one of your allies was knealing infront of an standing ally's pelvis. *Unlike Call of Duty 4, you now use similar explosives like the ones in Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS). *You don't use C4s anymore. You do not also have to put security codes or anything, you just plant the charges. *In some parts of the game, you would need to breach passwords in laptops. *The game itself now has reloading animations, but some like the machine guns will only show the flipping of the cover that holds the bullet belt in place. *In multiplayer mode, there is no longer any "laptop map reliever" or "enemy tracker" like in Call of Duty 4. *Your allies will not die if a grenade is throw at them, or say "GRENADE!" like they did in Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS). They only react to flashbangs, and will blindly shoot everywhere slowly. *The M4A1 Carbon is also kind of wierd too. When you shoot, it will pause for approximately 0.2 secounds and resume shooting. *You can now use your knife and slash multiple times on an enemy. One slash with a knife will take less than 0.5 secounds. *Grenades no longer throw very far. It will only be thrown at approximately 10, from you are standing. Trailer Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Official and Launch trailer. Video:Call of Duty Modern Warfare : Mobilized - Official GamesCom Trailer Video:Call of Duty Modern Warfare Mobilized Launch Trailer References